14 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dom moich synów 55'; film TVP; reż.:Gerard Zalewski; wyk.:Zofia Jaroszewska, Lidia Korsakówna, Jerzy Kamas, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Walczewski, Irena Karel, Stanisława Celińska, Magdalena Cwen, Halina Kossobudzka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4/4 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Fortuna - txt.str.777; dramat obyczajowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 27; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Smerfy - Istota Ważniaka, odc. 167 (Essence of Brainy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Telewizja szympansów (Chimp TV) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 23; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 9 (Young Blades, ep. 9); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 SuperPrzeboje - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:50 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Szukanie czarodzieja, odc. 27 (Darby goes Woozle Sleuthin’); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 24; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 21:45 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Wilbur chce się zabić (Wilbur Wants To Kill Himself) 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, Francja, Szwecja (2002); reż.:Lone Scherfig; wyk.:Jamie Sives, Adrian Rawlins, Shirley Henderson, Lisa McKinlay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Stan posiadania 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maja Komorowska, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Łapicki, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Bauman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Listy naszych czytelników; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Zielone Hollywood (Hollywood goes green: L' Usine a reves se met au vert); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Ostoja - odc. 78; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 - Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 Wizyta starszej pani - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 9/15 Dzień matki - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wakacje z National Geographic - W królestwie kobry (Kingdom of the cobra); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży (72) Macedonia "Stare wino"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Przygoda na Antarktydzie (Eight below) 115'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Frank Marshall; wyk.:Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Moon Bloodgood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1873; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 446 - Czas rozliczeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 26; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (97); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank) 102' kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:George Armitage; wyk.:John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd, Alan Arkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy Poezję (Olsztyn 2011) Koncert Najskrytszych Marzeń - Następne Pokolenie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Ludzie - koty (Cat People) 113'; horror kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Paul Schrader; wyk.:Nastassja Kinsky, Malcolm McDowell, John Heard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Hydrozagadka 70'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:01 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info 09:45 Pogodni (27) - serial interaktywny 09:51 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:35 Serwis info 10:51 Pogoda 10:56 Serwis sportowy 11:01 Dzika Polska: Dialog z puszczykiem 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogodni (23) - serial interaktywny 12:49 Pogoda 12:56 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Nadwaga (10) 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (34) 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Wielka sława, to żart - reportaż 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Pogoda 15:53 Pogodni (24) - serial interaktywny 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (18) 20:30 Serwis info 20:45 Pogoda 20:53 Głos mediów 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:51 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:21 Ojciec Góra - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:17 Za kulisami PRL: Konspiracja (13) 00:45 Teleplotki 01:09 Reportaż TVP Info: Wielka sława, to żart - reportaż 01:34 Listy gończe (18) 01:58 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (34) 02:00 Serwis info 02:20 Pogoda 02:52 Światowiec 03:17 Głos mediów 03:49 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Nadwaga (10) 04:03 Reportaż TVP Info: Wielka sława, to żart - reportaż 04:27 Teleplotki 04:51 Za kulisami PRL: Konspiracja (13) 05:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Good Morning, Kabul - reportaż (Polska,2011) 05:26 Dzika Polska: Dialog z puszczykiem Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (72) 07:45 Przygody Animków (73) 08:15 Miś Yogi (70) 08:20 Miś Yogi (71) 08:30 Miś Yogi (72) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (14) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (3) 09:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (11) 10:15 Tom i Jerry (8) 10:45 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia (USA,1990) 12:30 Ich własna liga - komediodramat (USA,1990) 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - studio 15:30 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kuba 17:45 Kabareton na Topie (6) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Marcysia maus (119) 20:00 Ludzie Chudego (9) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (151) 22:00 Kości 3 (44) 23:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (6) 00:00 Mój mąż zabójca - dramat kryminalny (Australia,2001) 02:20 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:25 Przepis na życie (8) 13:25 X Factor 15:00 Usta Usta 3 (7) 16:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia (USA,1993) 18:00 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia (Polska,2001) 22:10 Usta Usta 3 (8) 23:15 Agenci NCIS 6 (22) 00:10 Druga strona medalu 4: Anna Przybylska 00:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 5 (4/12) 01:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 5 (5/12) 02:50 Arkana magii 04:10 Uwaga! 04:30 Nic straconego TV 4 05:45 mała Czarna (277) - talk show 06:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka (5) 06:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:15 Dekoratornia 07:40 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 08:25 Galileo (61) - program popularnonaukowy 09:15 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 2 - komedia (USA,1986) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (31) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (278) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tajemnice Ameryki (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 14:30 M.A.S.K. (19) 15:00 M.A.S.K. (20) 15:30 M.A.S.K. (21) 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet (53) 16:30 Inspektor Gadżet (54) 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne (8) 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (1) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Rodzinka w Białym Domu - komedia (USA,2002) 22:55 Potęga miłości - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 00:45 Pierwsza olimpiada, Ateny 1896 (1/2) - dramat historyczny (USA,1984) 02:20 Straszny dwór (3) - program rozrywkowy 03:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 03:55 TV Market 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (22) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Dzika natura (5) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Brudna robota (14) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Pełna chata 3 (4) 09:30 Pełna chata 3 (5) 10:00 Pomoc domowa 6 (2) 10:30 Pomoc domowa 6 (3) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (95) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (96) 12:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (Polska,1973) 14:00 Nasz włoski mąż - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2004) 16:00 Mój przyjaciel Ozzie - film przygodowy (Nowa Zelandia,Niemcy,2006) 18:00 Fraglesy (4) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (13-15) 19:00 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (28-33) 20:00 Królewski strażnik - film przygodowy (Tajlandia,2005) 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (8) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Medium 2 (2) 00:00 Strażnik otchłani - horror (USA,2005) 02:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:30 Dyżur (27) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:45 Mango 08:50 Ally McBeal 3 (17) 09:50 Fabryka marzeń - film fantasy (USA,2004) 11:55 Półtora gliniarza - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1993) 13:50 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia (USA,2000) 16:10 Niania: Fałszywe zaręczyny (50) 16:40 Niania: Wielka gra Frani (51) 17:10 Bez śladu 5 (10) 18:05 Columbo 4 (3) 20:05 Superseans: Marsjanie atakują! - komedia SF (USA,1996) 22:15 Dowody zbrodni (14) 23:15 Słoneczne miasto - komediodramat (Czechy,Słowacja,2005) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura: Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Ruchomy zamek Hauru" 08:08 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany (Japonia,2004) 10:15 Pod jednym dachem (9/11) 11:10 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Claude Debussy - Arabeska G-dur - film animowany 11:20 Dokument tygodnia - Ułamki codzienności. Julia Hartwig - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 12:10 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Julia Hartwig 12:15 Festiwal "Dwa Brzegi"- reportaż 12:50 McLintock! - komedia (USA,1963) 14:55 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: "Koncert" Vlastimila Hofmana 15:05 Mistrzowie amerykańskiego jazzu: Charlie Parker - koncert (RFN,1987) 16:10 Letni weekend z... nadzieją: Kryształ - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1970) 16:45 Letni weekend z... nadzieją: Goryl, czyli ostatnie zadanie - komedia (Polska,1989) 17:50 Letni weekend z... nadzieją: Wyjazd służbowy - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1975) 18:45 Letni weekend z... nadzieją: Pajęczarki - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 20:40 Letni weekend z... nadzieją: Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat (Polska,1997) 22:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Bałuckie getto - film dokumentalny (Czechy,Polska,2008) 00:00 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Piotr Cieplak 00:10 Mocne kino nocne: Piętno śmierci - dramat obyczajowy (Japonia,1952) 02:35 Magazyn Komix 03:10 Małe jest wielkie: Basement Jaxx (24) 03:40 Sztuka ekranowana: Bartosz Szydłowski 04:05 Poza kontrolą: Show No Mercy 04:30 Rozmowy istotne: Mark Lilla 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.08.1987 08:35 Madonny polskie: Matka Boska Częstochowska - reportaż (Polska,1998) 09:10 Duchy, zamki, upiory: Tajemnice Baranowa Sandomierskiego 10:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (7) 11:30 Trzcinica karpacka Troja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 12:05 Było... nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Flesz historii (37) 12:45 Ex libris 13:00 Historia telewizji. Mała stabilizacja - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 14:00 Przybyli ułani - komediodramat (Polska,2005) 15:00 Klasa prymusów - 30 lat później - reportaż (Polska,2003) 15:30 Miejsca przeklęte - cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Modrzejewska: Plan bitwy (7-ost.) 17:30 Errata do biografii: Jaunary Grzędziński 18:00 Po co nam to było?: Wykopiemy chłopa ze wsi 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.08.1987 19:35 Spór o historię. Wincenty Witos prawda i legenda - debata 20:05 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy (Polska,Francja,1999) 22:40 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia dyrektora sanatorium na Krymie 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.08.1987 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Radio Romans - odc. 22/32 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Radio Romans - odc. 23/32 - Spięcia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Radio Romans - odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Radio Romans - odc. 25/32 - Konsekwencje; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5* - Podróż do krainy marzeń; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 7* Powołanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z KL Auschwitz, w 70. rocznicę śmierci o. M. Kolbego; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wyspy szczęśliwe. Śpiewa Anna German; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury oczami Pałkiewicza; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Cezary (Cezary); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Rogaliński Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 18 - Jabłka - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 417 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 418 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy ratuje dyskotekę na wrotkach, odc. 19 (Noddy Saves The Roller Disco); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 32* - Wielkie odkrycie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 33* - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1 runda play - off (3) - Betard Sparta Wrocław - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 18 - Jabłka - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy ratuje dyskotekę na wrotkach, odc. 19 (Noddy Saves The Roller Disco); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 35* "Operacja Generał"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL (49); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (115); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku